My College Life in Tokyo
by Shou38Rei
Summary: Mendapat kamar kos-kosan yang memprihatinkan, teman seruangan yang tak diundang, menjadi babu seorang 'iblis', dan peristiwa lainnya mewarnai kehidupan Naruto yang menjadi mahasiswa sebuah kampus ternama di Tokyo. Akankah Naruto bertahan dari semua itu?


A/N :Hai~! Shourai Sugi desu! Met datang di fic pertamaku -diakun baru ini- ya saya ganti akun. yang pernah kenal saya /?/ di akun sebelumnya, ini akun baru saya. silahkan lihat penjelasannya di profile ane -.-)/

buat yang belum kenal, kasian deh kamyu... masa' blm kenal eikee... *digeplak* salam kenal semua!

Kyuu : yeile Thor. Udah deh... gak usah jaim-jaiman...

Author : ...ni bocah. baru salam dah keluar aja.

Kyuu : lah kan situ yang nulis sendiri.

Author : ...oh iya. ahaha! berhubung ini fic bahasanya ngawur, gue ikutan! /heh/

fic ini memang agak ngawur -karena tempat dimana, bahasa gimana. pokoknya ngawur!- fic ini udah gue tulis di Upcoming Fic List gue di akun sebelumnya. dan ini fic sendiri udah gue tulis setahun yang lalu. sempat menghilang dan ditemukan kembali 2 minggu yang lalu /kyk candi borobudur aja yak? :v/ dan begitu baca lagi, akhirnya gua post ajalah disini daripada ngerem terus di laptop gua /?/ dan walaupun Naruto UDAH TAMAT dia akan terus hidup di kokoro ku tersayang /?/

Dan ini dia pemirsa sekalian! **_My College Life in Tokyo _chapter 1**

Happy Reading~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

.

.

"Pokoknya saya gak mau tau, minggu depan sudah harus dibayar!" BRAK! wanita gemuk itu menutup pintu dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan. Yang menyebabkan pintu itu tak lama kemudian… KREK GREE~K hampir jatuh karena engsel atasnya terlepas dan akan jatuh kalau saja Naruto tak segera menangkapnya.

Mendengar suara berisik itu, wanita tadi berbalik "Suara apa itu barusan?" tanyanya pada Naruto, angkuh.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia pikir posisinya saat ini yang sedang menahan pintu dapat menjawab pertanyaan tadi. (tau kan, kalo pintu di Jepang itu dibukanya ke arah luar bukan dalam?)

"Lho, kok bisa gitu? Perbaiki sekarang juga! Kalau sampai minggu depan saya kesini lagi masih begitu, saya masukin ke tagihanmu!" ancamnya dan kemudian kembali berbalik dan pergi.

Naruto menelan ludah _"Lah, perasaan dia yang ngancurin tapi kenapa gue juga yang disalahin?!" _Kemudian dengan perlahan dia kembalikan pintu keposisi semula.

"Nah, kira-kira segini beres lah! Kalo gitu sekarang gue bisa-" baru aja Naruto berbalik, tiba-tiba itu pintu GREK! -miring lagi.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, OOC, BAHASA NGAWUR, TEMPAT NGAWUR -Author gak yakin ada di Tokyo- MATA UANG NGAWUR, POKOKNYA SEMUANYA NGAWUR!<strong>

**Pair : hmm... *plak***

**Desclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi-sensei!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"88.100…. yen?" Naruto memandang sekumpulan uang didepannya "APA?! CUMA SEGINI?! SIAPA NIH YANG NYOLONG?! WOI, BALIKIN DUIT GUE!" dia meriksa sekelilingnya. Rencanyanya sih nyari maling, cuma kalo orang ngeliat, pasti dikiranya nyari tikus.

Kenapa Naruto? Celengan. Itulah alasannya. Dia baru aja ngebuka celengannya yang dia beli 1 tahun yang lalu. Rencananya duit yang ada disitu mau dipake buat bayar kos-kosan yang udah nunggak 5 bulan. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa ternyata isinya kurang dari harga celengannya yang dia beli seharga 100.000 yen. Alhasil, di rambut blonde ini kesana kemari nyari 'maling' yang dia kira ngambil duitnya. Padahal sebenernya, emang dianya yang jarang ngasih makan itu celengan.

Namikaze Naruto. Cowok bersurai kuning berumur 18 tahun bermata safir ini merupakan mahasiswa universitas ternama Tokyo "Tokyo City University" –mari kita singkat jadi TCU. Mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan informasi & telekomunikasi.

Orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih berumur 5 bulan dan dia terpaksa diasuh kenalan Ayahnya, Jiraiya dan besar di Osaka. Dan setelah lulus SMA, dia memilih untuk kuliah di Tokyo. Karena tidak mungkin dia pulang pergi Osaka-Tokyo, dia menyewa kos-kosan di dekat kampusnya.

Sebenernya, Jiraiya mau saja membiayai kebutuhan Naruto diluar biaya kuliah. Namun, si blonde ini bersikeras untuk tidak bergantung kepada Jiraiya terus-terusan. Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati Jiraiya setuju hanya akan membantu biaya kuliah Naruto aja.

Dan mungkin kita bisa belajar dari sini untuk jangan gengsi-gengsian buat nerima bantuan. Mandiri sih mandiri.. TAPI –ada tapinya- liat dulu kitanya yang mampu or nggak buat sepenuhnya mandiri untuk menopang hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Jangan kayak Naruto ini.

Saat pergi ke Tokyo, Jiraiya memberikan Naruto uang pegangan sebesar 5000.000 yen karena Jiraiya tau, Naruto nggak akan mungkin langsung dapet kerja sambilan begitu sampe di Tokyo. Dan begitu sampai di Tokyo, Naruto kena serangan jantung dan kritis di RS selama 2 bulan –ya nggak lah!- dia kaget, ternyata segala kebutuhan di Tokyo itu muaahalnya bukan main! Terutama, kos-kosan. pas nyari kos-kosan yang deket sama kampus, akhirnya dia nemu yang paling murah. Tapi, asal kalian tau, yang paling murah aja udah 300.000 yen perbulan, apalagi yang mahal?

1 kos-kosan berukuran 6x6m yang didalamnya ada 1 dapur dekat pintu masuk –gak terlalu besar-, 1 kamar mandi –untung didalem-, dan untuk kamar tidur digabung dengan ruang tengah. dan karena ini paling murah, udah pasti fasilitasnya seadanya juga dong? Memang, tiap kamar mendapat 1 AC dan 1 alat pemanas. NAMUN, semuanya sudah dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Setidaknya itu sudah lumayan daripada Naruto yang sial karena –entah kebetulan atau apa- itu anak dapet kamar yang PALING ancur. Pintu yang udah agak –atau emang udah- rusak, pintu balkon yang ngadat kalo di geser, kran yang kadang mampet –yang bikin Naruto kadang harus ngemis air ke tetangga-, dan yang terakhir yang bikin Naruto paling menderita kalo lagi ujan yaitu BOCOR. pokoknya, dia dapet kamar yang keadaannya udah gak layak lah bisa dibilang.

Dan sampai saat ini (8 bulan berlalu) –tentu aja tanpa Jiraiya sadari- ternyata Naruto belum dapet kerja sambilan yang tetap alias, emang sih dia kerja tapi pindah-pindah terus karena berbagai alasan. ada yang dipecat, ada juga yang Naruto-nya sendiri yang ngeluarin diri dengan berbagai alasan juga tentunya. Karena itulah, dia terpaksa nunggak bayaran kos selama 5 bulan.

Etto… mungkin sepertinya sampai sini aja penjelasan tentang si tokoh utama kita yang malang itu dan mari kita lihat keadaannya sekarang..

"Uanjir.. kemana itu maling?" Naruto berkacak pinggang "Kalo gini gimana gue mau bayar kos-kosan coba? Mana gue belom dapet kerjaan baru lagi. Nasib nasib…" dia mengacak-ngacak rambut jabriknya dan mondar-mandir kesana-kemari di balkon kamarnya.

Sementara itu, diseberang kamar Naruto, dibalkon sebuah kos-kosan yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut apartemen karena keadaannya yang 5 tingkat jauh diatas lebih baik dari kos-kosan Naruto, ada seorang Ookamizu Kyuubi, pemuda yang seumuran Naruto berambut oranye kemerahan berkacamata hitam sedang bersantai diatas kursi empuk didampingi cemilan-cemilan –yang kebanyakan apel merah- disampingnya.

Jarak antara apartemen ini hanya sekitar 8m. sehingga, erangan Naruto yang lagi frustasi itu bisa kedengeran sampe apartemen Kyuubi apalagi balkon kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto yang bener-bener berhadapan.

Kyuubi yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bersantai, merasa terganggu dengan 'nyanyian merdu' dari Naruto. Dia pun melepas kaca matas hitam yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata rubi-nya dengan gaya yang wow –yang dengan sukses membuat Author pingsan dan dirasengan Naruto karena kalo nggak ini fic kapan selesainya-

Kembali ke cerita~

Si rambut oranye beranjak dari posisi duduk santainya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah luar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ke arah kos-kosan kumuh –bisa dibilang- balkonnya Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan kesana kemari-kemari –kayak setrikaan-

Tadinya, Kyuubi mau langsung ngelempar si rambut duren itu pake meja kecil disampingnya. Tapi, dia batalin niatnya. Pertama, sayang ama itu meja –harganya cuy yang beuh…-. Yang kedua, karena kebetulan dia denger ocehan Naruto yang dengan sukses bikin dia tertarik. Akhirnya dia memilih mendengar ocehan si duren –rambut duren maksudnya-.

Sejam kemudian~

Naruto duduk kursi kayu yang ada dideketnya. Dia ngambil nafas dalem-dalem karena dari tadi dia ngoceh-ngoceh selama sejam penuh TANPA HENTI –bener2 kayak orang kesurupan ya?-

Sementara itu diseberang, Kyuubi yang dari tadi dengerin kepalanya udah jatoh-diri jatoh-diri –nahan ngantuk. Kepalanya baru bener-bener diri begitu ngeliat Naruto udah 'duduk manis' dibangku.

"_Akhirnya selesai…" _dia menghela nafas –lega- dan kemudian wajahnya langsung sumringah _"Nah, sekarang saatnya!" _

Kemudian, dengan segera Kyuubi beranjak dari sofanya dan masuk kedalam apartemennya dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan wajah sama seperti tadi –sumringah- dan tak lupa ditangannya ada 2 buah kaleng yang dihubungkan oleh benang –sejenis tali mungkin?- yang kemudian dia lempar kaleng yang satunya ke….

Dibalkon Naruto..

"Argh! Tamatlah sudah riwayat gue!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan kembali termenung "Hm… kalo gini, apa gue nyoba minjem ke Jiraiya aja ya?"

Hening sejenak.

"NGGAK NGGAK DAN NGGAK! Gue kan udah bersumpah buat gak minta uang ke dia lagi!" dia kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga ada yang tercabut beberapa helai dan kembali termenung "Tapi kan… gue niatnya tadi minjem bukan minta. Jadi pasti-"

Hening sejenak.

"NGGAK NGGAK NGGAK NGGAAK! Itu sama aja dodol!" dia kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan kali ini kalo bisa dia pengen ngacak-ngacak mukanya sekalian –kalo bisa.

"Sudahlah, kalau besok ada berita 'Seorang Remaja 18 Tahun Mati diantara Tumpukan Bungkus Bekas Ramen', itulah aku" Kemudian, dengan wajah kusut –tanpa diacak-acak- Naruto berdiri dan berniat masuk kekamarnya sebelum tiba-tiba ada sebuah kaleng jatoh dan bertengger di balkonnya. Naruto berbalik dan dengan segera dia memungut itu kaleng –berharap ada duitnya-

Dia ngebolak-balik kaleng itu tanpa sadar ada seutas tali dipantat kaleng tersebut. kecewa karena dia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah kaleng kosong tak berguna, Naruto berniat membuang kaleng itu begitu saja sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara muncul. –perasaan kok gini lagi ya kalimatnya?-

"BUANG, MATILAH KAU!"

"?!" Naruto kaget. Dia bingung darimana asalnya suara itu. Dilihatlah sekeliling. Tak ada apapun –dimata Naruto-

"DISINI, BAKA!"

"Eh?! Eh?!" Naruto makin kaget lagi begitu tau kalau suara itu berasal dari kaleng yang dipegangnya. Dan refleks, itu kaleng terlempar dari tangannya dan lompat-lompat –kayak ikan keluar dari daratan- dan Naruto berusaha menangkapnya.

Setelah tertangkap dan terpegang dengan benar, Naruto berkata "Si-siapa?"

"Ini aku."

Naruto sweatdrop "Aku tak tau 'aku' yang kau maksud siapa. Makannya, aku tanya kau itu siapa?!"

"Aku ya aku. Masa' gak tau sih?"

Dahi Naruto mulai berkedut kesal "MAKANNYA GUE TANYA, LO ITU SIAPA, HAH?!" kesabarannya menipis dan acara jaim-jaimannya pun berakhir.

(Sementara itu, diseberang sana Kyuubi menggosok-gosok kuping kanannya yang pengang karena teriakan Naruto yang udah berhasil mengalahkan toa masjid.)

"Gue bingung. Masa' lo masih gak sadar sih? Lo gak bisa liat dibawah itu kaleng ada tali apa?"

Sesuai dengan perkataan orang tak dikenal –untuk Naruto-, si blonde kita ini melihat kebawah kaleng yang dipegangnya. Dan benar, disitu ada tali. Dan tali itu terbentang dari tempatnya menuju…..

GLEK! Naruto menelan ludah _"Mati gue!"_ batinnya begitu melihat siapa yang ada di seberang sana dan memegang pasangan kaleng dari kaleng yang dia pegang.

Ookamizu Kyuubi. Iblis TCU "Tokyo City University" siswa tahun pertama jurusan menejemen & akutansi, sedang tersenyum 3 jari dengan 'ramahnya' kearah Naruto.

Iblis? Yap! Itulah julukan yang disandang Kyuubi. Disebut begitu karena dia adalah mahasiswa baru PERTAMA yang berani melawan senior dan semua dosen! Dia juga selalu memperlakukan orang-orang yang disekitarnya seperti babu-babu setianya. Pokoknya tanpa perikemanusiaan! Karena itulah, 'iblis' merupakan ungkapan yang tepat untuknya. Walau wajahnya sangat tak menyakinkan akan keberadaan julukan itu. Memang, Kyuubi ini punya wajah manis bahkan bisa dibilang imut. Gigi incissors-nya, ditambah lagi tinggi tubuhnya yang –ehem agak pendek ehem- Cuma berkisa 169 cm makin membuat orang-orang merasa bahwa julukan 'iblis' itu terlalu kejam untuknya.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan tokoh utama kita sekarang.

Naruto masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia masih tak percaya ini. Ookamizu Kyuubi, iblis TCU, dengan wajah super duper innocentnya, muncul dihadapan Naruto!

"Yo!" sapa Kyuubi seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya tak lupa dengan senyum 3 jari yang makin lebar.

"Y-yo.." Naruto membalas dengan senyum yang sangat terlihat terpaksanya. Tangan kanan yang sedikit ia angkat bergetar dengan hebatnya. Tak hanya tangan, kini seluruh anggota tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki juga bergetar dengan hebat!

Melihat Naruto yang begitu, membuat bibir Kyuubi dengan sukses melengkung ke atas. "Hmpth! Apa-apaan respon itu?! Menyebalkan!" katanya dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

"Eh?! E… etto.. a… _Gimana ini nasib gue sekarang?!_" Naruto bingung mau ngomong apa.

Kyuubi makin jenuh melihat Naruto yang begitu "Sudahlah. Daripada itu, ada apa? Ada masalah ya?" suara yang tadinya terdengar sangat childish kini berubah menjadi sangat gentle.

"_Ya benar! Aku sedang dalam masalah! Bertemu denganmu adalah masalah terbesar!"_

"Hei, jawab napa kalo ditanya!"

"Ah! I-iya!"

"Ck! Membosankan." Kyuubi yang tadinya sedang bertengger di balkon, sekarang berada di atas kursi sofanya kembali.

"_Aduh! Gimana ini?! Gue bikin dia badmood lagi! Aduuh!"_ keringat dingin makin mengucur deras di dahi Naruto "Y-ya.. seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang sedang dalam masalah.".

Mendengarnya, Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya. "Masalah apa?"

"Yah… masalah kos-kosan.." Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dibangkunya _"Aduh! Ngapain gue cerita sih?! Ntar kalo ternyata dia ngebocorin ke seisi kampus gimana?! Mana ada cewek yang mau deketin gua kalo gitu dong?!"_

"Hee? kenapa? Ada apa dengan kos-kosanmu?"

"Yah.. kau tau, dalam 1 minggu ini aku harus membayar biaya sewanya yang sudah menunggak selama 5 bulan."

hening sejak.

"Oh, begitu…"

"Ya… _Gue kira mau ngomong apaan?!_"

Untuk kedua kalinya, hening sejenak. Kyuubi memulai obrolan kembali

"Hei, kau masih dengar aku?"

"Y-ya.."

"Hm… bagaimana kalau aku.. tinggal bersamamu?"

Sekali lagi, hening sejenak. Krik. jger! Duar!

"EEEEH?!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Yeay~~! Itu dia chapter 1nya~! ngawur kan? beuh.. banget. nama universitasnya.. well, rencananya mau gue ganti Universitas Tokyo aja. tapi karena beberapa alasan, gue biarin gitu aja. lalu... uangnya! harga, itu asal2an karena gue gak tau harga aslinya disana itu kyk gimana /simple reason. hell yea/

dan yang paling ngawur... bahasa! hehe.. ada 'aku-kamu' ada 'lo-gue'. hm, tadinya gue mau pake bahasa 'aku-kamu' aja. tapi karena pas lagi nulis ini -1 tahun yang lalu- gue itu lagi demen banget sama yang namanya baca novel remaja Indo, kebawa deh jadi kayak gini! soalnya entah kenapa lebih enak aja sama gaya hidup acak adul Naru yang kayak gitu "- - TAPI, gue tetep pake bahasa 'aku-kamu' sebagai pembeda antara saat 'jaim' dan nggak. yah, biar lebih jelas aja karena dalam bahasa jepang gak ada bedanya. (ada sih. tapi.. pokoknya gitu deh *dilempar*)

trus disini Kyuu yang gue pake agak beda sama yang biasa gue pake. gimana? unyu gak~? =w=)/ *dihajar Kyuu*

Nah, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah Naruto tersebut?! Apakah Kyuubi benar-benar serius?! Lalu bagaimana cara Naruto untuk membayar tunggakannya itu?!

Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya -entah sampai kapan- *dilempar*

.

.

**THANKS FOR READING, SEE U NEXT TIME **and... **MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
